Benutzer Diskussion:Crille1006
Hi Crille1006 - wir freuen uns, dass Deutsches World Community Grid Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Hi Crille Any chance of admin rights? I'd like to transfer some of the formatting and images from the english wiki, to give you a head start. --Didactylos 20:25, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Now, you have admin rights. --Crille1006 20:36, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Great start You have made an excellent start to the wiki. I'll try to recruit some more German speaking members to help you. I don't speak German myself (not even a little bit) so don't hesitate to correct my mistakes. --Didactylos 05:11, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sehr gute Idee! Hallo Crille1006! Ein deutschsprachiges Wiki mit dem offiziellen WCG-Segen war angesichts der großen Zahl der Teilnehmer aus Deutschland, der Schweiz und Österreich schon lange fällig. Vielen Dank, dass Du den entscheidenden ersten Schritt gemacht hast! Die Mitarbeit in einem Wiki ist Neuland für mich, deshalb wird es wohl noch manches Mal etwas haken. Hau mir einfach auf die Finger, wenn ich Mist baue! ;-) DmdBt 08:15, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Großartig, dass du mithilfst. Dafür, dass du noch nicht so viel Wiki-Erfahrungen hast, sieht bislang alles gut aus.. Nur weiter so! ;) Für welches Team rechnest du? --Crille1006 11:58, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke! :) Ich rechne für das Team "fischertechnik community". Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass man offensichtlich nach einiger Zeit automatisch abgemeldet wird und dann immer die IP-Adresse protokolliert wird. Werde zukünftig versuchen, vor Änderungen darauf zu achten. DmdBt 21:56, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC)